goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Jack in the Box Makes a Foot Fetish Picture Out of Loweezy and Snuffy/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Davidddizor. Plot Jack in the Box makes a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and her husband, Snuffy Smith and he puts it up on GoAnipedia. When Cool McCool realizes that Jack did it, he grounds Jack. Cool takes Jack to the backyard, where Cool McCool, Friday, Harry McCool, Dick McCool, Tom McCool, Roxy Ruffles, Lucy Ripples, Rudolph Ruffles, Luna Minami, Foo, Noodle, Ka Chung, Custard, BB Jammies, Summer, Lunick, Jazzi, Mimirin, Shimajiro, June, Henry, Hans Heimler, Rocking Ralph, Azura, Ike, Snuffy Smith, Loweezy, Jughaid, Famous Amos, Billy Lopez, Melody Lopez, Julissa Montro Lopez, Juliet Sunflower, April Ripples, Honey Harvest, Maya Harvest, Stella Ripples, Stone Rabbit, Dandelion the Deer, Boo Boo Harvest, August Harvest, and Julissa Montro Lopez Jr punish Jack by forcing him to watch shows and films not pornographic, play video games and cd roms not pornographic, listen to music not pornographic, and eat and drink gross things. Jack then makes fun of Hans, and it causes Hans to cry and sob. Cool gets angry at Jack and Luna scraps and scratches Jack harder and he bleeds. Cool then takes Jack to the airport, and Jack got sent to Korea. Cast *Joey as Jack in the Box. *Eric as Cool McCool, Ike, and Rocking Ralph. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Ivy as June, Mimirin, Friday, and Jazzi. *Princess as Ka Chung and Azura. *Kayla as Foo and Loweezy. *Young Guy as Lunick, Henry, and Snuffy Smith. *Daniel as Harry McCool and the Airport Manager. *Alan as Dick McCool and the Pilot. *Simon as Tom McCool. *John Martinez as Stone Rabbit and August Harvest. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *Jack Loves Disneyland as Mr Heimler. *Juan Martinez as Julissa Montro Lopez, Julissa Montro Lopez Jr, Melody Lopez, Roxy Ruffles, Juliet Sunflower, Stella Ripples, Reagan Sanchez, Kayla Sanchez, April Ripples, Honey Harvest, Maya Harvest, Dandelion the Deer, and Lucy Ripples. *Tween Girl as Jughaid, Custard, and Shimajiro. *Shy Girl as BB Jammies. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos, Rudolph Ruffles, Boo Boo Harvest, and Billy Lopez. Transcript Jack: I am so bored. Whwat can i do? (gets an idea) I know! I will make a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy! Video Outlaw fanfare plays as Jack in the Box makes a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy and puts it up on GoAnipedia mintes later Jack: It's done! Now if Lucy sees it, she will puke! walks up to Jack Cool: Jack, what did you put up on GoAnipedia? Jack: Cool, i put up a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy and when Lucy sees it, she will puke. Cool: Let me see, Jack. sees the foot fetish picture and he was shocked. The "Dun dun dun" sound was heard Cool: Jack, GoAnipedia does not allow any porn. (in his television show voice) That was distracting! (normal voice) That does it! You are grounded for eternity! I will close your Fandom account! Jack: (in Johnny Test's voice as Cool closes his Fandom account) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! Cool: You cannot make another Fandom account again! Come with me, Jack! Everyone was waiting for you! the backyard Cool: Jack, everyone was there to see you! Foo: I am Foo. I heard you made a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy and put it up on GoAnipedia! Now Lucy will puke! Noodle: I am Noodle. When are you going to stop making foot fetish pictures out of someone? Ka Chung: it was i, Ka Chung. I will donate your Family Guy DVDs and VHS's to the Save Um Central and you will not get them back! Custard: I am Custard. How about you start liking Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood? BB Jammies: Me BB Jammies. You bawd Jack! You bawd! Summer: I am Summer. That was terrible of you to make a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy! You are forty one times worse than SallyJones1998! Lunick: It was i, Lunick. I am sick and tired of you making foot fetish pictures out of Loweezy and Snuffy! Now Dandeilon and Rudolph will divorce! Jazzi: I am Jazzi. Julissa and Amos are mad at you for making foot petish pictures out of someone! That was distracting! Mimirin: I am Mimirin. If you get Melody and Amos arrested by littering a Dr Pepper can on the road, then Snuffy will beat you up! Shimajiro: I am Shimajiro. Nobody makes foot fetish pictures out of Friday and Cool. If you make them, then you will be forced to watch Batman Classic, and if you make a foot fetish picture out of Roxy and Stone, then i am going to force you to watch Leave it to Beaver, and you will be saying goodbye to American Dad. June: I am June. You made Lucy puke because of what you did to make a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy. Henry: I am Henry. You can watch Pj Katie's Farm rather than the Simpsons. How about that? Amos: I am Famous Amos. Johnny Test was better than foot fetish pictures. Now start making them. Billy: My name is Billy Lopez. How dare you make a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy! You should have used your brain! Kayla: I am Kayla Sanchez. Please start liking Mickey Mouse Clubhouse rather than porn. Juliet: I am Juliet Sunflower. My Daddy told you not to make foot fetish pictures out of someone. My Daddy will be angry at you. Roxy: I am Roxy Ruffles. Rudolph, my big brother, will kill you if you make a foot fetish picture out of Foo and Custard. Stone: My name is Stone Rabbit. Don't you think about making a foot fetish picture out of Julissa and Amos. If you do, Butter, my best friend, will force you to watch the Book of Pooh. August: My name is August Harvest. You better not make a foot fetish picture out of Melody and Amos. Or i will force you to watch the Osmonds cartoon. April: I am April Ripples. If you make a foot fetish picture out of Reagan and Amos, i will turn you into a baby! Stella: My name is Stella Ripples. If you say that blue was Roxy's favorite color, i will force you to watch My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Luna: I am Luna Minami. If you call Lucy a crybaby during Inside Out, then Mimirin will beat you up! Julissa: I am Julissa Montro Lopez. If you make Julissa Jr cry and sob by forcing her to watch porn, i will be angry at you and i will put a tamp on you! Melody: I am Melody Lopez. If you scare Julissa Jr and Amos with the Horror Factory logo, then Jazzi will beat you up! Reagan: I am Reagan Sanchez. Making a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy has got to be the worst thing you did. Loweezy: My name is Loweezy. I cannot stand you making foot fetish pictures out of April and August! Snuffy: I am Snuffy Smith. You will be forced to watch me and Loweezy's show rather than porn. Friday: My name is Friday. Julissa Jr and Amos will go out to dinner without you. Boo Boo: I am Boo Boo Harvest. You are never going to Roxy's 9th birthday party. If you make a foot fetish picture out of Jazzi and Noodle, i will force you to watch Travel Thru History. Honey: I am Honey Harvest. You will not go to Amos' 12th birthday party. You will be watching Schoolhouse Rock, Hugo's favorite television show because it does not have porn. Maya: It was i, Maya Harvest. You are never allowed to go to Julissa's 13th birthday party. Because you made a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy. You will watch The Secret Show, Victor's favorite television show because it does not have porn. Dandelion: I am Dandelion the Deer. You cannot go to Billy's 14th birthday party. Because you looked up porn on your laptop. You will watch Johnny Test, Rita's favorite television show because it does not have porn. Julissa Jr: I am Julissa Montro Lopez Jr. Your foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy makes Lucy puke and it makes me cry. You will be watching Batman Classic, Hans' favorite television show because it does not have porn. Hans: I am Hans Heimler. I am sick and tired of you making porn out of Loweezy and Snuffy! You will be forced to see Coco, my favorite film at the AMC Theaters because it does not have porn. Ralph: I am Rocking Ralph. You cannot watch Bob's Burgers because it has sexual themes. You will be watching Cool McCool, Billy's favorite television show because it does not have porn. Azura: My name is Azura. If you play "Push It" by Salt and Pepa at Hank Williams' funeral, i will force you to watch The Nutzis on MeTV because it does not have porn. Ike: I am Ike. it was not nice to make a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy. If you make a foot fetish picture out of Dandelion and Foxy, i will send you to Military Security Prison. Jughaid: I am Jughaid. If you kidnap Lucy and tickle her kidneys, i will scrap you and scratch you severely really mega ultra absolutely extremely harder and you will bleed. You will watch The Country Show, Amos' favorite television show because it does not have swearing. Harry: I am Harry McCool. I will call Santa and tell him not to give you some presents for Christmas and i will tell him to give you urine, vomit, cum, poop, and coal for Christmas and you will be sent to Germany and you will stay there until you become a good user on the Korean New Year of 2019. Dick: My name is Dick McCool. If you annoy Hans with the Family Guy theme song, i will force you to watch Hey Arnold because it does not have porn. Tom: I am Tom McCool. Don't you ever think about calling Julissa Jr a crybaby during Tarzan. If you do, i will force you to watch Rugrats because it does not have porn. Lucy: I am Lucy Ripples. I called the Canadian Government, the Spanish Government, the American Government, the British Government, the Chinese Government, the Japanese Government, the German Government, the Russian Government, the Polish Government, the Czech Government, the Hungarian Government, the Turkish Government, and the Hebrew Government to have each strip club shut down and destroyed by a gorilla. Rudolph: And i am Rudolph Ruffles. You will be forced to watch The Julissa Show when it premieres on October 15, 2018 on behalf of the 67th anniversary of I Love Lucy. Harry: If Cool, my son, catches you making foot fetish pictures out of someone, he will close your Fandom account for good, and you will go to jail. Noodle: First punishment, i will change your voice to Hugh! Jack: (now speaking in Hugh voice) Please no! Change my voice back to normal! Please! Noodle: No, Jack. That's what you get for making a foot fetish picture out of Loweezy and Snuffy. Custard: Second punishment, i will turn you to the size of a rat. Jack: (shrinking in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Jack was shrunk to the size of a rat Custard: You are the size of a rat. Ka Chung: Third punishment, i will spank you! Jack: (in Hugh voice) No way! You better not spank me! Or my bottom will be red! Ka Chung: Too bad, Jack. Chung spanks Jack ten times as we hear spanking sounds and the action was censored Jack: Ouch!! Category:Jack's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Davidddizor